Kori
Kori is one of the main characters of Eilimint Goddess. Personality & Relationships Kori is very friendly and brave as shown when he went into the fire-ridden Startak to find and potentially rescue Yami and any other civilians. He and Yami have a very strong, brotherly bond. This is probably because the two grew up together for a vast majority of their lives. He also shares a presumably similar relationship with Lucy and Gamu, too, as they are all kids of Granny's second generation. He and Granny also share a very strong relationship similar to a mother and son type. Although Kori has only recently met Hera, the two became fast friends going so far as to easily agree to travel together. It is later shown that Hera has developed a complete trust in Kori and it is likely that Kori is getting to that point as well. Appearance Kori has silver-blonde hair that is long enough to reach below his neck. He has blue eyes and somewhat pale skin tone. Kori also sports a short sleave shirt with a front tail. Underneath, he wears a black shirt used to preserve heat. He has long pants and wears shoes that have a single buckle/strap. His beanie features a small diamond at the front. History Kori is first seen sparring with Yami in their hometown of Startak. He and Yami are then called back into the house by Granny. However, later a poisonous cloud forces everyone in Startak, including himself, Yami, Lucy, Gamu, and Granny, to leave. Granny orders that everyone escape from the town and make their way to Sellage, the port town. After being told by Granny to go help the rest of the villagers, he returns with one to discover that Yami is still missing. He immediately goes back to search for him and finds him trying to save a girl from the now on-fire remains of the Startak Inn. He helps Yami and they free the girl. However, since the rest of Startak is nearly devastated, the three take the western route, instead of the eastern route with everyone else, to Sellage. On the way to Sellage, Kori learns that the girl's name is Hera. After realizing that Kori left his javelin in what is now a wildfire of Startak, he decides to create a makeshift one out of wood. Afterwards, Yami makes fun of Kori after slaying a monster that he is never prepared on time. After eating the slain monster, the group goes to sleep. The next morning, the three wake up and continue on their way to Sellage during which Hera explains how the level system works which Kori remarked as confusing. While still continuing north, Yami eventually spots Sellage and the trio makes their way to the port town. In Sellage, the trio splits up with Yami and Kori going to find Granny at her back-up apartment while Hera goes to the welcoming center on the east-side of town. After finding the apartment, Yami and Kori, along with Lucy and Gamu, are told to go upstairs by Granny. There, Granny explains that the time has come for her to dismiss them into the world to live their own lives. A knock comes at the door as one of the third generation kids says there is a package. Granny receives the package and opens it revealing an asortment of weapons that she planned to give to each of her second generation kids as a parting gift. Kori received a new, special javelin. After saying good-byes and leaving the apartment, Kori decides to head south-east from Sellage as his goal is to visit Den. Upon heading out of the port town, he sees Hera. The two quickly decide to join up and travel together. After leaving Sellage, he explains his past to Hera and how his brother ran away from Startak. Immediately after, he senses something in the trees and uses Ice See to check on it. This resulted in Judie falling out of the tree and Legis and Execk revealing themselves. The former two begin to fight with Kori while Hera battles Execk. Kori easily throws Judie into a tree with the Ice Spike and then begins his battle with Legis. He uses the Ice Spread on the ground causing Legis to slip and fall. He then whacks Legis with his javelin sending him into another tree. After Execk escapes from Hera, she calls Legis and Judie to flee. Later that night, Hera reveals to him that she completely trusts him and tells him about her past with Montigove and his lackies. The next day, the two set out again for Den. Attacks, Weapons, and Powers Kori is skilled in using a javelin and ice magic. Javelin ''For the full article see: Javelin '' Kori's favorite weapon of choice. Apparently, he left his previous javelin in Startak which was destroyed. He made a new javelin while traveling to Sellage but quickly discarded it upon arrival. He received a new, special javelin from Granny as a parting gift upon dismissal. Ice Magic ''For the full article see: Kori's Ice Magic '' Kori's most reliable way of attacking and arguably his strongest. He uses a different asortment of multiple ice attacks. Trivia *Kori's name means "ice" in Japanese to reflect his talent. Category:Characters Category:Second Generation